Tune Up
Tune Up Overview The Tune Up system allows you to upgrade a specific part by increasing its parameters or giving it other special abilities. However, there is an element of chance when performing a Tune Up as they do not always succeed. The stronger the Tune Up, the more likely it is to fail. Additionally, you must have the necessary Tune Up materials in order to perform a Tune Up. Most Tune Up materials may be collected by playing the various game modes, although there are certain rare materials that are harder to come by. A walk through of a tune up can be found here. Basic Knowledge Think Carefully Before a Tune Up A successful tune up is never guaranteed, regardless of how perfect the conditions are. In the worst case scenario, the tune up will fail. This results in a loss of materials, currency and a slot in the part. How to Tune Up Tune Ups can be performed from the Cosmos Pot, which is located in the Ground Area. The Cosmos Pot is shaped like a large furnace, right click it. From the Tune Up menu, first choose a part or weapon on which to perform a Tune Up. Next, choose what kind of Tune Up you would like to apply to that part. Depending on the part, certain Tune Ups may be unavailable. After choosing which Tune Up to perform, you will have a chance to use various items which can increase the success rate of the Tune Up or protect the part's slot in the case of a Tune Up failure. You are now ready to being the Tune Up process. Double check the success rate and when you're ready, click the START button. Slots Except for BD parts, every robot part can contain slots. The number of slots a part contains is the total number to successful tune ups it can receive. If a tune up fails and there wasn't a protector present, then a slot will be destroyed. Presently, a part can have anywhere from 0 to 3 slots. In general, the number of slots in parts obtained through means of Rt or rewards like Arena, Mission and rank-up is higher than that of parts that are store bought. For example, a cutter bought from the store would more likely have fewer slots that one that was received as an Arena reward. When a part has received a successful tune up, one of its slot will be filled in with a colored bar as proof. Success Rate The success rate of a tune up varies according to each type of tune up, being higher for smaller upgrades while lower for larger ones. If a tune up fails, the materials will be lost and one of the slots will be destroyed. If a protector was present, the materials will still be lost while the slot remains intact. For each successful tune up a part has received, the success rate of the next tune up will be 10% lower than it would be under normal conditions. For example, a tune up that would have a 55% success rate for a new part would become 35% if the part already had two successful tune ups. How to Calculate % Change of Tune Up Weapon tune ups, unlike other part tune ups, increase and decrease weapons stats by a percentage rather than by a flat amount. When calculating how much your weapon will be affected, keep in mind that a) fractional values will be rounded up for display on the info card and b) stats are determined by the percentages across all slots rather than at each individual tune up. For example: A Limited Plasma Gun has a Force of 15. One Force upgrade will increase the Force by 3%, or to 15.45. This will be rounded up to 16 on the info card. Applying another Force upgrade will increase the total Force increase to 6%, or 15.90. The Force will still be rounded to 16 and the info card will display no change. A third Force upgrade will increase the Force to 9%, or 16.35. The Force is now rounded to 17 and the info card will reflect this value. This rounding also applies to decreases, except rounding down. If you have a calculated reduction of -16.8 Ammo, the displayed Ammo reduction will be -17. Exchanging Materials for Points You can exchange parts, weapons or tune-up materials that you don't want or need for points that can be later redeemed for basic Tune-Up materials. In general: * The more slots a part has, the more points you get for exchanging. * Tune-Up Materials have a set point value. It's generally not advised to turn in materials unless you have an extremely large surplus. * The rarer the part or weapon, the more points you get. For example, I can turn in a LazFlamme AM with no slots for about 35 points. I can also turn in a Rage MachineGun with no slots for 140 points. The Rage Machinegun can't be found in the shop(its a drop from the arena), but I can get two LazFlamme zero-slot AM parts by buying a LazFlamme for 7k UC. * The Fossil Cosmos(Ones, Threede, Fourda, etc) are generally worth the lowest point value when buying them with your points. However, the Fossil Cosmos are also usually the most common drops in Arcantus Quest and in the Arena. Save your points for something more valuable. * Some rare materials cannot be exchanged for points. Those you will have to find on your own. * Don't spend your saved points until you must, i.e when you're a few materials short for a high-level Tune-Up. Tune Up Tips Stock Tune Up Basic Materials Name Exchange Obtained from Ones Cosmos 100 Pts Twode Cosmos 300 Pts Threede Cosmos N/A Fourda Cosmos N/A Hidora Cosmos 100 Pts Fudara Cosmos 300 Pts Midoro Cosmos N/A Yoguru Cosmos N/A Proto Cosmos ALPHA N/A Rank-Up Reward Handa Cosmos N/A Garapon Reward Red Chip 400 Pts Blue Chip 400 Pts Yellow Chip 400 Pts Green Chip 400 Pts Black Chip 400 Pts Rainbow Chip N/A Haku / Berzelius Hard Plate 400 Pts Miracle Ammonite 400 Pts Shining Feather N/A Steel Wheel N/A Acid Gel 300 Pts Brake Damper 100 Pts Drum Magazine 200 Pts Engine Shaft 100 Pts Guide Circuit 200 Pts Heat Ash 200 Pts Hulk Meteorite 400 Pts Physical Stone 200 Pts Power Amp 100 Pts Prism Glass 300 PTs Rapid Crystal 300 Pts Scope Lens 300 PTs Screw Bolt N/A Stabilizer 100 Pts Shock Graphite 200 Pts Snail Liquid 200 Pts Strike Metal 300 Pts Turbo Charger 100 Pts Power Element N/A Dispatch Disc Reward Tech Element N/A Dispatch Disc Reward Run Element N/A Dispatch Disc Reward Boost Element N/A Dispatch Disc Reward Tough Element N/A Dispatch Disc Reward Generic Element N/A Dispatch Disc Reward Superior Element N/A Dispatch Disc Reward Auxiliary Materials Name Effect Price Cosmo Harmonics ALPHA Increases success rate by 10% 1,000UC Cosmo Harmonics BETA Increases success rate by 20% 20Rt Cosmo Harmonics GAMMA Increases success rate by 30% 30Rt Cosmo Harmonics DELTA Increases success rate by 40% Cosmo Harmonics EPSILON Increases success rate by 50% Cosmo Harmonics OMEGA Increases success rate by 100% Cosmo Harmonics BETA x6 Increases success rate by 20% 100Rt Cosmo Harmonics GAMMA x6 Increases success rate by 30% 150Rt Handmade Choco Alpha Increases success rate by 8% Valentines Week Moebots Handmade Choco Beta Increases success rate by 12% Valentines Week Moebots Handmade Choco Gamma Increases success rate by 18% Valentines Week Moebots Slot Protector Alpha Prevents Slot from breaking if tune up fails. *Is still used up even when you successfully tune. 30Rt Slot Protector Omega Prevents Slot from breaking if tune up fails. Item is not used up if you tune successfully. 60Rt Slot Protector ALPHA x6 Prevents Slot from breaking if tune up fails. *Is still used up even when you successfully tune. 150Rt Slot Protector OMEGA x6 Prevents Slot from breaking if tune up fails. Item is not used up if you tune successfully. 300Rt Common Parts Main Weapon Sub Weapon Power Technique Walk Fly Toughness Life Other EX-Tune Parts EX Power EX Technique EX Walk EX Fly EX Toughness Other New Tune Parts Name Sucess Rate Price COST HP STR TEC WLK FLY TGH CAPA Cosmos Materials Eternal 55% 3,000 UC +55 Fourda Hard Plate x33 Rainbow Chip x19 Physical Stone x33 Hulk Meteorite x33 Capa 50% 3,500 UC +30 +50 Midoro x3 Rainbow Chip x10 Shining Feather x20 Miracle Ammonite x20 Screw Bolt x100 Power Amp x200 High Capa 55% 4,500 UC +45 -1 +80 Midoro x10, Yoguru x5 Rainbow Chip x20 Shining Feather x40 Miracle Ammonite x40 Steel Wheel x100 Power Amp x400 Engine Shaft x400 Prism Glass x200 Great Capa 60% 5,500 UC +60 -2 +110 Midoro x40, Yoguru x20 Rainbow Chip x40 Shining Feather x100 Miracle Ammonite x100 Screw Bolt x300 Steel Wheel x300 Power Amp x600 Engine Shaft x600 Rapid Crystal x600 Hulk Meteorite x200 Revenge Crimson Veil 40% 3,000 UC +30 +10 Handa Rainbow Chip x10 Blue Chip x10 Green Chip x10 Hard Plate x50 Physical Stone x50 Revenge Crimson Veil 40% 3,000 UC +30 +10 Hidora x50, Fudara x 20, Midoro x10, Yoguru x5 Rainbow Chip x10 Shining Feather x20 Miracle Ammonite x20 Blue Chip x10 Green Chip x10 Hard Plate x50 Physical Stone x50 Revenge Hyper Shot 40% 3,000 UC +30 +10 Handa Rainbow Chip x10 Blue Chip x10 Green Chip x10 Engine Shaft x50 Turbo Charger x50 Revenge Hyper Shot 40% 3,000 UC +30 +10 Hidora x50, Fudara x 20, Midoro x10, Yoguru x5 Rainbow Chip x10 Shining Feather x20 Miracle Ammonite x20 Blue Chip x10 Green Chip x10 Engine Shaft x50 Turbo Charger x50 Revenge Clearance 50% 3,000 UC +20 +10 Handa Rainbow Chip x10 Blue Chip x10 Green Chip x10 Rapid Crystal x50 Hulk Meteorite x50 Revenge Clearance 50% 3,000 UC +30 +10 Hidora x50, Fudara x 20, Midoro x10, Yoguru x5 Rainbow Chip x10 Shining Feather x20 Miracle Ammonite x20 Blue Chip x10 Green Chip x10 Rapid Crystal x50 Hulk Meteorite x50 'Main Weapon' |} NOTE: 5% probability of inflicting 5% of these nega status. This effect is only available with the G drive cartridge. 'Sub Weapon' |} NOTE: Only for Sub Weapons used in close combat. Inflicts enemy 5% of the time. Will not be applied without the S drive cartridge.